User talk:Tom of Tyran
Hi there! Welcome to Transfanon, and thank you for your recent contributions. You recently uploaded An image, and I must inform you as the image policy (and the giant banner at the top of the page) says, you must source all images when you upload them. The template you fill out when you upload can be found here. Make sure you include the website you found it on, what it originally was, and who owns it. Also, be sure to include a Fair use tag for the licensing category. Other things that will make the image more useful, and less likely to be deleted, are a useful file name so others can find and use the images easily, and uploading it at roughly the same size you intend to use it. Any unsourced images are likely to be deleted. Thank you for your time. --Sarrc 19:14, 5 June 2008 (UTC) User Banners The User Banners can be found here, under the Category "User Banners." You can add them to your user page the same way you'd add an image to an article. There are currently banners for faction allegiance, behavior on the wiki, and to provide information on articles. Not many people showed intrest in them aside from the "Work in progress" banner, so I haven't made any more in a while. --Sarrc 19:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Subject Lines Hello, I noticed you've been using -'(subject)'- on your subject lines in articles. The stadard format is actually achieved with (subject) . Go ahead and try it out. --Sarrc 21:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Tom, you don't actually put the parenthesis in as part of it, that's just an example of what text can go there. You should also put the subject line on it's own line, rather than mixed in with the rest of the text. If you don't separate it, it won't work. --Sarrc 20:19, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Copyrighted free use files Tom, you've placed all of your articles into the Copyrighted free use file category. That category is not meant for articles, it only to images. Feel free to look at the Category list, and check out the files and articles contained within that category to get a better idea of if your article belongs there or not. --Sarrc 21:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Moving a page To move Groundbreaker: click to edit the article, at the top of the page one of the options will be "Move". Click that. Then type the new name into the box that appears with the old name in it. --Sarrc 15:14, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Reminder Tom, you have to put the subject line on it's own line, separated from the rest of the text for the effect to work. Also, VERY IMPORTANT, you still need to fill out the source information template for the picture you uploaded. This picture will be deleted if you don't add the template, and fill it out. To do this, go to the image file, and click edit. Then add the fill out the information in the templates I gave you the links to on this page. --Sarrc 15:14, 8 June 2008 (UTC)